The Plan
by Starwarslover2018
Summary: In the Lion guard season 2, Scar didn't have plans that worked to get control of the pridelands. What if he did and how would it change the Pridelands forever? This story takes place at the beginning of season 2 of the Lion guard.


So I start Another story and I can't update another one? Don't worry the fans of my other story Stampede, I will be updating it soon.

I just watch the whole series of Lion guard, and it had it's ups and downs. Season 2 was not really my favorite, because I didn't think Scar was as evil as he could have been. Anyway, this story takes place at the beginning of season 2. Please enjoy and review

Disney owns all the characters I just own the stuff animals sadly.

* * *

Scar looked angrily the hyenas, Jackals, and crocodiles,

" I am surrounded by idiots." He said annoyed.

"I give you one simple plan that would give us control in the pridelands, but you always manage to somehow screw it up!" He said angrily.

The groups of animals looked at each other, until Janja spoke up.

"Well, the plans would have worked if the lion guard didn't get in the way." Janja answered.

"Sometimes I wish Simba only had one little brat."

Scar turned around and looked at Janja fiercely in the eye,

"What did you say?" Scar said roughly.

"Well I just said that the plans would work if the lion gua-"

"No after that!" Scar yelled cutting the hyena off.

" Sometimes I wish Simba only had one cub?"

Scar thought for a moment before having a wicked grin on his face.

"Kion's only leader of the lion guard because he is second born, if we get Kiara out of the way-"

"Kion would be first born!" Janja finished.

Scar laughed evilly, " Here's the plan..."

* * *

A young lioness cub was sitting on a rock watching the sun set.

Kiara never got any alone time, she was always escrounted by Timon and Pumba or Tiffu or Zuri. Which was why moments like these were very valuable. For, She never got the time to just breath and think to herself. She hardly ever left Pride Rock and wish she could explore the lands she was someday going to rule. Kiara was really jeaulous of Kion because he always got to leave Pride Rock and explore new lands, which she is never able to do. A noise in the grass got Kiara out of her train of thought the young cub turned around to see Janja's clan circling her.

"Why hello princess, " Janja said evilly

Kiara backed away a little "What do you want?" The cub growled.

Janja just smiled wickedly at her, only to pounce at her seconds later. Kiara ducked just in time and began to run off.

The cub ran as fast as she could, and at the same time dodging hyenas who were pouncing at her. The young cub then lost her footing and tumbled into the gorge. Kiara heard a faint cracking sound and realized her paw was bent in a twisted angle. The cub tried to stand up, but her paw made it impossible to do so. Kiara looked up and gasped when she saw Janja and his clan circling her.

* * *

The lion guard was relaxing in there lair until Ono, flew in looking in distress.

"Ono, what's wrong?" Kion asked.

Ono had to catch is breath before answering,

"Kiara is being attacked by hyenas!"

Kion's eyes went wide, looking at his friends he shouted.

"Till the pridelands end!"

"Lion guard defend!"

* * *

Ono got to the gorge first and almost got sick at the sight of Kiara. The cub's body was covered in bloody scars and one of her paws seemed broken. And he didn't even see her breathing. Ono heard a gasped and turned to see the others, also in shock to what was in front of them. Kion ran up to the bloody body and sobbed.

"Kiara get up." The cub said in a faint whisper.

"Kiara come on we have to go home."

"Kion..." Fuli started but didn't know what to say.

The guard watched their leader as he sobbed for the lost of his sister.

"This is my fault." He cried.

"Kion there was nothing you could have done." Fuli said softly.

"It is not your fault."

* * *

Simba was worried. It was late and he haven't seen any of his cubs. He knew Kion was the leader of the Lion Guard, but he normally was home by now. And Kiara, she should have been home hours ago. Just as he was about to look for his cubs, His son finally came home. Before Simba could say anything, Kion ran into his father crying into his fur.

"Kion! Whats wrong?! Where were you?! Were you hurt?! Where's your sister?!"

Kion didn't answer any of the questions and continued to shake and sob.

"Simba did Kion and Kiara come home..." Nala trailed off

Nala walked over to her sobbing cub and put her paws around him, bringing him close to her chest.

"Kion, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Nala said calmly

" It..It was my fault..." The cub said softly.

Nala and Simba exchanged a worried look before looking back on their son.

"Is it about Kiara?" Simba asked with a worried voice.

Kion shakily nodded

"Hyenas... I tried...But I was to late.."

"Where is she? Was she kidnapped?!" The King shouted.

"The young cub shook is head.

"She's...She's gone.."

The news hit the king and queen like a stampede. They didn't know what to say. This was the second time they lost a cub.

Nala wanted to cry, scream, and kill whoever did this, but her son needed her right now. She had to be strong and comfort her son. Nala held her sobbing cub to her chest. Nala shed a few tears and looked at Simba who's face was filled with rage and sadness.

"Simba..." Nala said with sadness "What are we going to do?"

The King gave his mate a sad smile.

"We'll get through this, one way or another."

Simba looked at the night sky and realized how late it was.

"I think it's time to head in for the night, we can discuss this more in the morning."

Nala nodded and then picked up a half asleep Kion and followed Simba into Pride rock.

* * *

Kion woke up later than he normally did the next morning. He turned to see his mother still asleep, but his dad seemed to have left. And Kiara... Kion then remembered the events from yesterday, and sighed. Kion crept quietly out of Pride rock, to not wake his mom or the rest of the pride. The young cub did not look where he was going and ran into his father, headfirst.

"Oh, you're awake." The King exclaimed

"I have been meaning to talk to you Kion."

Kion tilted his head

"Is it about the event that happened last night?"

Simba sighed "Yes, yes it is."

Kion sat down next to his father.

"Kion, when I was about your age, my father died."

"And for the rest of my childhood I blamed myself for his death."

"Kion, I know you are blaming yourself for your sister's death. Kiara wouldn't want you to do that. And in our hearts she lives on."

Kion nodded in understanding

"There is one more thing I have to tell you." Simba told his son.

"I talked to Rafiki this morning. He said that since Kiara is gone you are now the new heir."

Kion gasped, "What about Janja? The Lion Guard?!"

"I'm sorry son, but since you are no longer second born." Simba paused

"You are no longer leader of the lion guard."

Kion turned to look at his shoulder, the mark was no longer there. Kion gave a sigh, he was no longer leader of the lion guard. How would he break this news to his friends? He now had a new role in the circle of life and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I understand dad." Kion said disappointingly

Simba licked his son on the top of his head.

"I know you do son."

"I was wondering were you two went."

Simba smiled at his mate as she licked his check. Nala had tear stains on her checks, showing that she had been crying.

"Are you alright mom?" Kion asked with concern

Nala smiled "Yes, I'm alright Kion. I just miss your sister."

"I miss her too." The cub said with sadness.

There was a moment of silence between the three.

"I have to go." Simba said breaking the silence.

"The pridelands need to know what has happened. Be careful you two, and keep a look out for danger."

With that he was on his way, leaving the two.

"Come Kion we are going to the water hole today." Nala said to her son and picked him up by the scruff.

* * *

Nala put her son between her paws and began to bathe him. Unlike his father, Kion liked bathes and did not squirm or fuss. The cub was unrealistically quiet, and this worried her. Well, he did just lose his sister less than 24 hours ago. But it was just weird to see him so quiet.

"Nala!"

The queen's head sprang up for the voice had startled her. She turned her head to see who had called her name. When she located where the voice had come from, she smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Sarabi, it's good to see you." Nala said with a soft smile.

"Your mother and I have been looking for you. I didn't see you at Pride Rock so I thought you would be at the water hole." The late queen said

"Simba told the pride what happened and everyone is in shock. Especially Tiffu and Zuri those poor cubs are heartbroken." Sarabi told her.

"I just feel like I failed, I should have been there to protect her." Nala said with tears in her eyes.

"I know what that feels like, it's like losing half of yourself." Sarabi said with sorrow.

"How's Kion taking it?" Sarabi asked

Nala looked down at her now sleeping cub and sighed.

"He's taking it hard. He blaming himself, and he knows that he cannot lead the lion guard anymore." Nala told her.

"He's very tired, and stayed up almost all night. Simba is trying to be strong for our sake, but I know he is just as heartbroken as we are." Nala said with sadness.

The late queen nodded in understanding "I will help in anyway I can, don't think you have to go through this alone Nala."

"Thank you Sarabi." The queen said through tears.

Sarabi gave Nala a reassuring smile and licked the top of her head.

"I'm going to stay for a little longer, I'll head back in a bit." Nala told Sarabi

"Sounds good, but know if you need anything I am always willing to help." Sarabi said before heading back to Pride Rock.

Nala brought Kion closer to her. His small body was curled up in a ball and he was snoring softly.

"I promise I will always protect you, even if it means I have to die doing so..."


End file.
